


Tasty Tails

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Brainwashing, F/M, Hypnosis, Mental Regression, Soiling, Sounding, Urethral Play, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A divine kitsune is tricked into inserting his own tails into his cock thanks to a horny witch needing some entertainment.
Kudos: 24





	Tasty Tails

**Author's Note:**

> For Dakra.

“What to play with today, what to play with today…”

The amused voice of one green-haired young man chimed through his surroundings as he took gentle steps down his path. To a common onlooker, they’d just see a beautiful looking boy dressed in a black-and-white kimono that tightly hugged his body, showing off his natural beauty. To others, the ones that were more magically inclined or attuned, they would notice his inhumane elements shine through. Whether it was his ears or his tail, the thing that could wrap around him and still make up a good half of his body mass, he definitely didn’t seem to be normal by any stretch of the imagination.

His name was Nyarthotam, affectionately known as Nya to the ones that knew him well. A primordial divinity, commonly called a Goddess thanks to his feminine charm, that had existed since the world began. Unlike his peers, he never bothered to actually keep himself to his duties, sinking into obscurity where he could use his powers as he so wanted. As long as fur as a concept existed in this world, he would keep manifesting, no matter what humanity or other mortals might throw at him.

There was just one slight problem with this immortality of his. Namely, the fact that after living for so long, he barely had anything worthwhile to do. While he could invade the world’s kingdoms and take them for his own, turning the entire world’s eyes towards him in worship… That just wasn’t very fun. Why would he do something so silly, when he could toy with them all at his own leisure? If everyone was looking at him, he wouldn’t get a moment to breathe.

It was because of this that Nya found himself walking down a common dirt road, leading to a very special Witch’s house. He had heard so many nice stories about her and the things that she loved to do, that he just couldn’t help himself. He wanted to play around with her, inflict the same fates that she inflicted on others on her, just to see her reaction as she lost control of the situation. After all, that feeling of the tables turning was one only a few could taste for themselves…

“Her home should be somewhere around here, based on the information I gathered…” The eyes of the Goddess glinted as he stepped off the dirt path, proceeding down a path that broke off to the side. He had made sure to get plenty of information about his prey before he went on this journey, just so he wouldn’t be caught off guard. Of course, if she ever tried something terrible, he could always disarm her with his fluffy abilities. She’d make a cute tail especially…

Slowly but surely as he made his way through the woods, he found his destination. A rather lovely looking home, no doubt belonging to the Witch that he wanted to visit. How could he tell that it was hers? Well, the few statues of boys and girls in erotic positions helped. Oh, the way that they played with themselves already made his cock throb against his kimono. He knew that he was going to have a lot of fun tonight…

Nya went straight up to the front door of the house, keeping his hands within his open sleeves as he knocked on the door with his tail, an eerie grin on his face. “Excuse me? Is this the residence of Esmer? I was wondering if I could have a little chat with the madam.” He spoke up, hoping to arouse the attention of the owner…

Something that didn’t exactly succeed, at least not immediately. He could hear the foul sounds of somebody yelling behind the door. It seemed like he had caught her in a terrible mood. Then again, knowing the rumors that he had picked up, he couldn’t blame her. She had been saddled with a terrible curse, one that took away any semblance of adulthood from her outside of her appearance. Anybody would be left cranky after that. Perhaps he should’ve brought a warm bottle of milk for the big baby?

The door slowly opened as he kept thinking to himself, and he immediately caught a whiff of something smelly. Ah, that would certainly do it. The soil that humans made was a scent that he wouldn’t quickly forget, as his grin widened. Especially as his yellow eyes peered into the light-blue eyes exposed by the crack between the door and its frame.

“Excuse me…” The witch, Esmer, muttered in a hushed done as she looked out at the recent arrival. “I’m afraid I’m not taking any visitors at the moment. You… should be able to understand. You seem like the keen type, at any rate.” She muttered, her purple hair covering just enough of her face that her blush wasn’t visible. But her attempts to hide did nothing to obstruct the smell that wafted past her, nor the sound of something crinkling intimately between her thighs, further embarrassing her in the process.

Nya’s grin widened as he pushed the door open a bit more, ignoring her attempts to be civil. “Please, I insist. It’s not often that I get to meet somebody as strong as you, madam. Albeit…” The curves at the end of his grin pointed further up as his mood turned wicked. “I’m surprised to find you soiling yourself like an overgrown baby. Is this how a Witch is supposed to conduct herself?”

Esmer’s expression twitched. Not only was she forced to endure the continued humiliation of her encounter with her former apprentice, the one that had permanently ruined her continence, but now this stranger with a divine energy emanating off him decided to mock her. The only thing that could make this worse would be if she appeared once more. At least she knew how to turn the table against divinities, she just needed to lure him in and play the weakened one…

“O-Oh, you must be mistaken. A Witch like me… W-We need diapers, you see? The amount of power inside us is so volatile that if we do not regulate it through continued use, we end up tremendously backed up. This is a precaution that allows me to carry on throughout my day, without even worrying about that issue.” The purple-haired Witch lied through her teeth. If she told him that she had originally started wearing these things out of her own desire for pleasure, to the point where she used one of her staves to masturbate whenever she felt like being a big poopy baby, then she’d be on the backfoot. She needed to make it necessary, so he would fall into the web of lies she spun…

Nya nodded, giggling as he crept closer, pushing his hand up against the front of her dirtied diaper, letting it soak into the wet spots. “Oh, I understand completely. I remember the years close to my birth, where I was forced to use these things for years. My divine power as a Goddess was leaking out day in and day out, always forcing me to mess myself when I dared let my guard down.” He showed a smidge of pity towards the Witch, while rubbing away at her to give her a little bit of pleasure. Something he always enjoyed doing as a child. “Of course, I grew out of them. My tails made for much better containers for all of that, and I could erase them at my leisure. I will admit that diapers are muuuch softer and comfortable than wrapping my tails around my waist…”

“E-Exactly. I could probably expend much of my own magic to keep myself from being unbalanced in terms of usage, but that would just result in further problems. In the end, the comfortable nature of these undergarments… Well, let’s just say that I’ve grown very used to them and leave it at that.” Esmer explained, snickering inside her mind. She never would imagine that a boyish Goddess like him would use diapers. Much less shit inside his tails like an animal. But as she looked at those tails, she started getting a bit of an idea. She did need to find a way to fix her predicament, and the power of a Goddess would certainly help…

The Goddess smiled as he continued pushing a hand into her diaper, adding his tail to the back of hers as he practically sandwiched her waist with pressure. “Mmhm, and I bet you love the sensation of it all rubbing up against you. You seem like the type to enjoy a little bit of erotic fun, considering the statues I saw in your garden. I could introduce you to a divine friend of mine, I’m sure she’d love designing brand new padding for a dirty girl like you…”

Her cheeks flushed bright red. She was losing her grip on the situation as he teased her with her messes, which only grew worse as he felt another movement pushing through her bowels. She could only let out a meager moan before it dropped straight into the back of her diaper, making it sag down to the floor rather violently. It was almost to the point where it ground up against the floorboards, leaving her to pant and gasp thanks to the sudden relief it brought her…

“Awww. What a cute dirty girl you are, Esmer.” Nya giggled as he gave her a kiss on the forehead, letting his tail brush up against her back in a supportive manner. “Though, as much as I’d like to continue teasing you for hours upon hours on end, I can’t do this all day. I still have quite the reason to be here, if you’d like to hear? Or perhaps you’d like to tell me another story of yours, make your past known to me? I’m sure there’s an event from my own past that I can relate to it…”

The table had turned towards her once more, as she let out a couple of pants. She had to size it. “A story? Oh no, I have something much more important to tell you… Say, may I have your name first of all, before I start?” She teased him, leading him on as she waddled into the living room of her home, ignoring all of the erotic petrified furniture that she had stashed around the place. While she wanted to turn him into another statue, she had much better plans in mind…

“My name, my dear dirty girl, is Nyarthotam. You may otherwise know me by my formal title as the Goddess of Floof, but that is one I hardly use in this day and age.” The kimono-clad boy explained as he bowed ever slightly, showing respect as he followed her inside. “You may call me Nya instead, it is only fair. After all, you’ve shown me a weaker side of you, it is only reasonable to consider you a friend of mine.”

Esmer clicked her tongue as she took a seat on the couch, shivering all over as she felt her mess grind up against her private areas. “Say, Nya… Have you ever tried to play around with those tails of yours?” She asked, her eyes starting to swirl as he sat down beside her. Now that they were this close, she had more control over the situation… It was time to close the web around him.

“Play with… my tails..?” Nya blinked a couple of times, the subtle traces of the spirals entering his irises. “I have, yes, but you seem to be talking about something more specific than just idle playtime. Tell me, Esmer. What are you trying to get at?” The boy asked, his tail twitching ever slightly in anticipation…

The Witch giggled as her eyes continued spiraling. He had fallen right into her trap, now it was time to drag him deeper. Especially as she drew out her breaths, making her breasts rise and fall in a slow rhythm, pulling his eyes towards them whenever he managed to pull away from her own.

“I think you’ve neglected your tails in such an obvious way, especially considering your gender, dear Nya. Have you ever heard of a little something called… ‘Sounding’?” She chimed as she reached towards the bottom of his kimono, pulling it apart ever slightly to reveal the naked cock underneath. She honestly wasn’t surprised to see him wearing nothing underneath, this just made everything easier.

Nya’s eyes wandered between her eyes and her breasts, his breathing growing warmer as his cheeks flushed red. Something about the presence she had, something about the way she spoke to him, or maybe it was just the soiled scent from her dirty diaper, started to tug at his heart. It was warming up, growing fond of her. Maybe a little too fond or attached, as he neglected to realize that she was mesmerizing him with her gentle moves and hypnotic eyes…

“S-Sounding? I’ve heard of the concept of sounds, like the ones that we make with our mouths when we speak, but never have I heard of it being considered an action. How does it relate to my tails and my gender?” He asked, moaning ever slightly as he felt her fingers pushing up against the tip of his cock, the sensitivity of his member making his body tremble all over once pleasured.

Esmer’s smile grew. “Sounding is a little kink of mine, one that I haven’t tried out very often. The last time I tried it on dear Kemui, he was unresponsive for a week. But I think a divinity like you can easily handle it. If you would be so kind and hand me that tail of yours, I’ll show you what it involves. Don’t worry, I’m certain it’ll feel good. After all, you love that softness of yours, so wouldn’t you love it when it was applied in a unique fashion?” Her honey-like words dripped throughout his head, making it difficult to deny any request of hers. It also didn’t help that she could probably shove him straight into her tits, and he’d fall even further into his trance.

He started smiling just like she had, though his was a little bit dumber. Almost like an airheaded girl’s would be. An indicator of his trance as he slowly guided his tail towards her hands. She squeezed it, rubbed it, gave it a few kisses, just to make sure that he understood that she loved his tail in the same way that he did. All serving as foreplay for the main event.

Before Nya had a chance to realize that he might’ve agreed to something horrible, she shoved the tip of his tail straight into the hole on top of his cock, all while she whispered a few more soft and silky words into his ear. “Sounding… Is the practice of inserting an object into your urethra, stimulating it from the inside rather than the other way around. And since you love this tail of yours, I’m sure you’ll love it even more than he did…”

Esmer giggled as she saw his expression completely melt as his cock practically swallowed his tail whole, suckling on it just like he would suckle on a pacifier. It was absurd, but that was the beauty of it all. She was right, a Goddess really could handle the intensity of it all. But at the same time, he melted even harder than Kemui did that one time. So much so that she could hardly see any light of his cheeky divinity in his eyes.

If she could only look into his mind, she’d be able to see that his thoughts, positive or negative, were all being wrapped up by fluffy pleasure. To have the fluff that he worshiped, that he embodied, sink into his cock and caress the insides of his urethra in such a wonderful manner… It was too much. His cock was empowered by it all, acting as a second mouth as it craved more, coating the fur of his tail in a saliva-like dose of precum. He wanted more. So much more…

“You seem to be enjoy this a lot, my dear Nya…” The stinky Witch chimed as she rubbed a hand along his tail, before yanking it deeper into his cock, forcing the boy to let out a delightfully pleasure-filled scream. “But you can make it even better for yourself, can’t you? You know what you can do to make it even better. You’re a Goddess, are you not?” She whispered into his ear, goading him on and on…

Nya nodded immediately, his mind reeling as it soaked up each and every word that she said to him. He understood completely, as several more tails sprouted from his butt in a mere matter of seconds. Each one of them diving straight towards the hungry suckling hole, each sinking straight inside to join their brother. With every tip that managed to cram its way into his cock, the more it grew, and the more it could slurp and suckle on. All of his divine power was heading straight into his crotch, rather uncontrollably so. He had never imagined that using his tails as his cock’s pacifiers would lead to this much intense pleasure, nor that using them in this way... 

He was in heaven, essentially. His mind had ascended, and everything inside his mind was now nothing more than fluff. The sheer pressure on the inside of his enormous cock left him unable to move a single muscle, nor do anything else remotely intelligent. He was saddled with so much pleasure that he could blow his load at any point, and the Witch wouldn’t blame him. The arousal that coated his face was too much even for her, and it was a wonder his body hadn’t melted alongside his mind. All the better for her, of course.

“Doesn’t that feel nice? Doesn’t it feel great to play with your tails?” Esmer chimed, helping him shove another few more tails into his hole, until they were all snugly slurped on like one giant pacifier. His cock twitched and trembled, with his balls audibly gurgling as all the cum churned around in there. He wanted to cum, he wanted to release. But now that he was using all of them to stuff his rod full, there was absolutely no place for all of that white gunk to be released.

Of course, the Witch had just what he needed. Because she knew what happened to boys whenever they lost themselves to the pleasure of sounding. With a snap of her finger, a pristine and fluffy diaper appeared in her pants, the same emerald color as his tails. Because it was one of his tails that she had modified, courtesy of the control she now held over him. “I hope you don’t mind if I borrow a bit of your power, my dear Nya. Mommy Esmer has all your best intentions in mind.” She soothingly whispered into his ear, and he accepted it without even thinking about it. Of course she had his best intentions in mind, she was being super nice.

While all of those things were still being suckled on, and he inched further towards the release that he craved, the woman that had pulled him under slid the back of the diaper right underneath his butt. It was far bigger than it probably should, but it would compensate with an extra strong ability to absorb, something that it would need to handle his messes and his ejaculate. Not to mention it was big enough to fit his growing member into it as well as all his tails, which was absolutely necessary. 

Esmer weaved the midsection of the diaper through his legs, before wrapping the front around his cock and his tails, keeping them all compressed against his crotch despite its growth. As soon as she made contact with his waist, she snapped the wings of the padding shut with her magic, sealing it all within. He wasn’t going to get out of that any time soon, and his lower mouth would continue suckling away, wasting any resistance he could ever muster and slurping up the power within each tail. Power that she could then drain whenever she needed to give him a change. What a perfect idea…

“H-Hot…” Nya muttered as his sensibilities tried to claw their way back to the forefront, the light in his eyes briefly returning as a result. He felt so good, to the point where he could barely speak. “M-More… Want… More…” He muttered incoherently, his face completely covered in a red blush as he humped his hips forward. His arousal was peaking, and there was no way that he could control himself.

So of course his dear Mommy was happy to help. She rubbed away at his tummy, smiling from ear to ear. “If you want more, you have to keep letting go, little Nya. You need to suckle out all of your big boy stuff and push out the rest, so your diaper grows big and stinky, just like Mommy’s. You can do that, can’t you? You told Mommy that you had used one before, I’m sure you can make a huge mess. Just push and push…”

He couldn’t resist her words. Why would he dare resist her words? She was Mommy. She had always been Mommy. Or so the fluff inside his head said. He wasn’t really that sure, just that he really liked how she spoke to him. So of course he’d drain the rest of his adult thoughts straight into his balls, turning them into cum without a shred of hesitation.

Nya’s expression went from a drooling mess to having his eyes roll into the back of his head. His adulthood was visibly pulsating through his tails and straight into his rod, almost as if bulges were traveling down his extra appendages and into his nuts. He screamed and let out moan after moan as his cock continued to audibly suckle away at it all, his orgasm getting closer and closer. But he couldn’t blow. He just couldn’t.

Instead, he had to do the other thing that Mommy asked him to do. It was to push out everything else, straight into the seat of his furred pamper. With his mind completely paralyzed with pleasure, it was impossible for him not to do so. He even grew an extra tail on instinct, which raised itself cutely as he slowly got up, bending over and pushing his face into the front of her own padding. Just because his instinct was running wild.

At first, his poor butt sounded like a small trumpet trying to splurt out a sound. Then the farts that exploded forth sounded like a proper tuba, releasing everything and everything it could muster. But that gas was only the start of it all, because the filth that was his former sensibilities was still being processed. It all had to go somewhere, whether he wanted it to or not.

Nya’s tongue hung out like a dog’s would, drooling all over that stinky padding he was pushing straight into. All while his ass released the loudest brass-orchestra sounding farts that the Witch had ever heard, pushing and pushing as much as he could. The gas was even worse than the filth that he had been asked to push out, which could only mean that most of his personality and teasing behavior was essentially nothing more than hot air. Adorable, really.

Of course, all of that stinky air could only result in one thing. A massive rope of filth, almost a little furred itself, sunk from his bowels into the seat of his diaper. All while the drool that was pooling into the soaked diaper started leaking down onto the couch below, while he humped away at the mattress underneath. He loved the sensation of pushing it all out, as it swirled together with his pacifying suckling. It was so wonderful that he’d do it as much as he could, not aware that his diaper was already stretching as much in the back as it had in the front, leaving his knees barely visible at this point…

He just kept on pushing. No matter how absurd it was. No matter how little remained in his mind. It made his cock feel even better than when it was suckling, so he had to keep on chasing that pleasure. His instinct was reduced to nothing as he kept on drooling, looking utterly ridiculous in the process. Even as the diaper, now being filled with piles upon piles of those ropes, was weighing down the couch and even leaking out over the sides of it. 

“You really had so much in there, didn’t you, little naughty Nya? My stinky soiler?” Esmer giggled as she ruffed his hair, watching him shit out more and more of his former self. By the time he finally finished, which wouldn’t be any time soon, he’d probably be left with little adulthood up inside his head. Not that he’d need it, now that he had his dear Mommy.

Everything had fallen into place. While she had been cursed by that foul apprentice of hers, now she had the chance to fix it all. By using the power she’d harvest from him, she could eventually restore herself to a continent state. She could restore her control and return to fight back against that awful Witch, maybe even introduce her to some time as a diaper. His diaper, at that. She was sure that she could use a couple eons hugged tightly against a Goddess’ waist…

Little Nya kept on pushing until he very much couldn’t push any longer, biting his fangs into his Mommy’s pamper as he soaked up some of his own drool and her pee, before finally letting out a sigh in pure delight. He had good reason to, as he slowly raised his head back up, his cock having slurped up even more of his tails’ total size as he was busy making a mess.

All of the poopy he had pushed out of his puckered posterior served a purpose beyond just fixing his mind for the Witch to utilize. It also served as a way to show his climax, the mere stench of it all being too horrible for many to endure. But for a certified fetishist such as herself, and a practically braindead dummy like him, it was a heavenly scent. One that they both enjoyed as they each took a whiff of it, their nethers growing wetter as the seconds ticked by…

“You’ve done so well, little…” Esmer wanted to compliment her new pet, only to gasp a little as she shat out another log herself, her diaper sinking further down off the side of the couch as she laughed it off. She couldn’t wait for the day where she’d do this all on her own, instead of whenever her body felt like it. “Little baby Nya…” She chimed, cupping his cheeks as she wiped a bit of the drool off his face.

Nya nodded and looked into her eyes, his own now filled with a new and innocent light. All of his experiences had been shat out or turned into cum that was permanently stuck inside his cock, as his pacified slurping served as a form of chastity. “Love Mommy!” He cried out in a simplified tone, splattering his drool all over the place as he dove forward, planting his face straight in between her bosom.

The Witch slowly caressed her happy pet’s head, all while that smell filled her home. While she had so many plans for him, and while she no doubt needed to give him a change sometime soon before the smell got too much for both of them, she enjoyed how everything felt in the moment. Perhaps she should introduce dear Kemui to this feeling as well, see if she could find a way for a boy like him to get used to sounding without it driving him utterly mad for a week. Or perhaps she should see if Makara could endure it, since girls had a much less sensitive urethra to tease…

Her baby Goddess nuzzled up against her bosom as she rubbed him the right way, his lips finding their way onto her breast as he began suckling with his upper mouth just like he had with his lower mouth. He loved the small droplets of milk that hit his tongue, as he closed his eyes now that he was winding down from all of that pleasure. Now, he just wanted to spend time with Mommy, unaware of how she was using him.

Perhaps one day, he would be released from this predicament. Perhaps, he would be given a chance to punish her for everything that she had done to him, humiliated and made him her own… Or, perhaps he’d forgive her and give it all back. Just like he intended in the first place. After all, this was one of the few times where he was treated… Not like a Goddess, but as a person. He was a bit of a sentimental sort underneath all of that hot air he had built up over the ages, so to be cared for like a baby… He’d hate to admit it, but he loved it.

Esmer looked out the window, peering up at the evening sun that was about to cross over the horizon. She could already imagine turning the tables on that elderly apprentice, her smile turning wicked as her plan fell into place. But for now, she’d focus her attention on the baby boy on her breast, humming a sweet lullaby as he whisked his way off to bed…

Revenge could come later. For now, she needed to spoil this Goddess of hers, to make him hers until the very end...


End file.
